The Curse (ADWSS Transcript)
episode opens up at Conch Street with SpongeBob exiting his house wearing a costume. He trips up in thin air. He looks behind to find nothing behind him * SpongeBob: Strange? I almost fell over nothing? Oh well. [SpongeBob walks past the Krusty Krab holding the bag. He carries on walking but stops after he finds that his bag is missing] Hang on where’s my bag gone? walks back to get it but trips over his shoelace I just tied those laces! Something is not right. * comes by with a bag * Patrick: Hey SpongeBob ready to go Trick Or Treating? * SpongeBob: One second. * smashes into a pole and dizzily walks on spot. He bumps into SpongeBob just as he comes up causing SpongeBob to fall and get covered in candy * Patrick: Sorry SpongeBob * SpongeBob: Ugh!' wipes the candy off his pants as he stands up' * Patrick: Are you ok SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Yeah....Listen i don’t think i can go Trick Or Treating this year. Sorry. * Patrick: crying Oh tartar sauce! * SpongeBob: Don’t get upset buddy. We will do it next year i promise…. * Patrick: It’s not that. It’s the onions you have in your hand. They make my eyes water. * SpongeBob: Onions? Where did these come from? * Patrick: Oh no i forgot! * SpongeBob: What? * Patrick: Onions attract Sea Lions!! * runs off screaming * SpongeBob: SEA LIONS!?' get’s attacked by a Sea Lion' Help!!!! * [The Sea Lion walks off. Squidward enters] * Squidward: Oh dear! Looks like you must have been the Early Bird Special! laughs * SpongeBob: It’s not funny you know!! * Sea Lion comes back and attacks SpongeBob again. The Sea Lion walks off * Squidward: Ooh that must have hurt! * laughs * SpongeBob: SHHHHHH!!! few seconds of silence Ahhhhh perfect! Sea Lion attacks SpongeBob again then walks off FISH PASTE! * Squidward: Looks your GIRLFRIEND likes you! * laughs then walks into his house * SpongeBob: I just don’t get it? I keep getting hit by stuff or things just go wrong. I mean a anvil could just drop on me at any second now.' happens' Huh? Stupid logic! carries on walking. An anvil drops on SpongeBob Oh *Dolphin Noise* * walks by * Sandy: Howdy SpongeBob! Nice day for Halloween is it! * trips up on a rock causing to hit SpongeBob. SpongeBob falls over and rolls down a street * SpongeBob: I guess i will see you tomorrow then voice fades out * stops rolling and ends up outside of a fortune teller. A guy comes out of the building * Guy: Excuse me sir but do you know a “Yellow Square” guy named SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: That would be me sir. * Guy: Follow me then. * guy takes him through an Alleyway * SpongeBob: Boy do you live in a dump! * Guy: Well that’s because you're in it! * SpongeBob: Where are we? * Guy: At my mom’s house. She is a Fortune Teller. Her name is Madame Haddock. * SpongeBob: Madame Haddock!? laughs * Guy: Listen kid try not to loose my patience ok!? * SpongeBob: Ok * enter the building * Madame Haddock: Come in, Come In! * Guy: Here is the guy you’re looking for mom! * Madame Haddock: Perfect! Please Mr. SquarePants, Take a seat. does so * SpongeBob: Ok but why am i here? * Madame Haddock: Well i’ll tell you. Basically every 31st October one person get’s nominated, if you want to call it that, to be cast a mysterious curse. It originally started in 1788 when a 30 year man accidentally woke up the Spirit Of The Dead. He asked the Spirit this: “Excuse me old faithful one. But can one get more mayo on one’s burger?” * SpongeBob: Now that’s a clear ancestor of Patrick. [He laughs] * Madame Haddock: The Spirit was not amused and so punished the poor man by placing the man with a curse that lasted FOREVER and FOREVER! Now anyone who looks stupid or acts stupid will be picked at random and be placed with the curse. If the curse isn’t removed by 12:00 tonight then you will be faced with it…..PERMANENTLY! * SpongeBob: Nervously And how exactly do you get rid of it? * Madame Haddock: Unfortunately no known cure has been found for this curse. Any person who has had the curse barely managed to survive. They all died a tragic death... * SpongeBo'''b: So you mean if i don’t do something in the next 4 hours i will be dead!? * '''Madame Haddock: It is likely. * SpongeBob: Oh…...Thanks for the advice. I guess i’ll be going then….. * leaves the building * Madame Haddock: Do you think this guy will last long? * Guy: I don’t know but it’s gonna be funny to see his face before it reaches 12:00 * Madame Haddock: Yeah. both laugh * SpongeBob: home '''How am i going to stop a curse that will go permanent in exactly 3 hours? It’s not like i how the power to get rid of it straight away. * '''Narrator: time card '''2 hours later….. * '''SpongeBob: Augh! 1 hour left and i can’t think of ways to get rid of this curse! * starts walking up and down in fright * Narrator: time card '''59 minutes later….. * '''SpongeBob: Well this is it SquarePants. 1 minute to go and i’m still standing here. Well the only thing i can do is say goodbye. Goodbye friends, I’ll miss you. 15 seconds left. Here is my final minute. Of The Final Day from The Legend Of Zelda begins to play 8, 7, 6, 5…….4……..3…...2…..roll down his face......2…..starts crying.......1…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * alarm clock begins to start honking. SpongeBob emerges from his bed in fright * Gary: Meow SpongeBob get a grip on yourself! * SpongeBob: Gary i just had a really big nightmare! * Gary: Meow That the Krusty Krab just got shut down? * SpongeBob: No! I thought i was going to be cursed in the next 24 hours by some weird Fortune Teller! * Gary: Meow Sometimes i worry about you SpongeBob * SpongeBob: Oh well it’s only a nightmare! Sea Lion enters SpongeBob’s bedroom Oh barnacles…….. * Sea Lion pounces on SpongeBob causing SpongeBob to scream and the screen to go black. The credits roll Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Episodes